Yangus
Yangus is a character in Dragon Quest VIII who accompanies the Hero on his missions. Yangus is also the featured character of Shounen Yangus to Fushigi no Dungeon spin-off. He serves as a powerful tank character over the course of the game. He refers to the Hero as "Guv" (governor). He is not especially bright, and is apparantly aware of this fact. Regardless, he does what he can to help the hero and his friends. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest VIII Originally a bandit from Pickham, Yangus tried to "go straight", as he himself put it, but because of his appearance people didn't give him much of a chance, which brought him back to a life of crime. However, one fateful day, he tried to make some money off of tolling a bridge, the same bridge which the Hero, King Trode and Medea were about to cross. Trode refused to pay - the bridge being within his kingdom - causing Yangus to attack the group, but his attack failed and he ended up collapsing the bridge while The Hero, Trode and Medea made it to the other side, leaving Yangus hanging on for his life. Trode insisted the group leave Yangus. But The Hero decided to save Yangus, who thanked the Hero and in turn pledged his loyalty to him. It is during this scene that Yangus gives the Hero the nickname of Guv. When asked by Jessica early in the story, Yangus explains that it was The Hero who "helped him go straight". When the group reaches the town of Pickham, Medea is stolen and sold to Red, a woman who lives on the outskirts of the region. It's revealed that Yangus and Red have history together (strongly implied to be romantic). At the end of the game, after the final boss is defeated, Jessica informs the Hero that Yangus and Red have gone into business together. Stats Yangus also possesses a 20% resistance to frizz and fire breath damage. Abilities As Yangus has the highest strength throughout the bulk of the game, he will deal the most damage out of any character physically. But Yangus will gain access access to Healing spells and Kabuff if you dabble in his humanity skillset. This will help immensely in the beginning of the game, but as the journey progresses he will be outclassed by Angelo and the Hero. Each of Yangus' weapon paths has high damage modifiers and various bonus attributes: Scythes if you want to steal items or have access to the Big Banga attack. Axes are the most helpful for fighting bosses and metal slimes. Clubs if you want to farm gold easier, as well as pound away pesky material monsters. Humanity will lead to Yangus' more comedic abilities, like Underpants Dance and Golden Oldies. Yangus also has the most useful fisticuffs skillset. Axe Club Scythe Fisticuffs Humanity Quotes * "No feasts this time, eh? I thought we'd be gettin' another load o' grub for that. Almost weren't worth the effort." -After defeating Don Mole and in Ascantha * "That bloke through the Moonshadow window's a bit of a myst'ry, ain't 'e? First we find 'im in Ascantha, an' then we bump into 'im again in Grandad's castle. I s'pose it's more of a myst'ry wot I was doin' in a library though, eh!?" ''-About Ishmahri in Castle Trodain * ''"So if we 'and over the Moonshadow 'arp that weird geezer'll 'elp us get the boat movin'. That was the deal, right? Come on then! Wot are we waitin' for!?" ''-In the Moonshadow Realm after defeating Don Mole * ''"It looks like a castle, but it ain't very big, eh? An' it ain't in very good shape, neither. Bit weird if you ask me." -In Minnie's Castle * "Blimey lummy . . . Here we are, eh? We've finally caught wiv Dhoulmagus. I dunno wot to do wiv meself." ** "'Finally caught up'? I don't feel like we actually did anything! It's more like Dhoulmagus cornered himself for us!" -Yangus and then Jessica respectively upon seeing Dhoulmagus enter the Dark Ruins * "Wot's all the racket about!? An'-Phwoar! It smells like a brewery in 'ere! I didn't think the Goddess approved o' drinkin' to excess, and these are the bleedin' clergy! If this is 'ow they're carryin' on, it really will be the end o' the world!" -In Maella Abbey after Marcello's botched ceremony in Neos * "D'ya think Kalderasha an' Valentina are gonna be awright? I doubt monsters are gonna come to town, but I can't 'elp worryin' about it." ''-After Rhapthorne reveals his true form and the party is in Farebury * ''"I ain't got a clue 'ow Rhapthorne thinks 'e's gonna destroy the world. But I reckon the 'ole place'll end up lookin' a bit like a desert. Just barren all over, like." ''-In the Southern Desert after Rhapthorne reveals his true form * ''"The 'orse-princess is diff'rent to Red an' Jessica. I s'pose it's cos she's royalty, like. Not that she acts like a toff, mind you. She's a bit of a myst'ry, really." -About Princess Medea in the Mystical Spring * "The monsters 'ere are still pretty quiet, eh? I thought they might've gone a bit bonkers now Rhapthorne's causin' such a fuss. I s'pose they're too attached to the old man to 'urt 'im now, though. Bit like cats an' dogs." ''-In the Seer's house after Rhapthorne reveals his true form * ''"You plannin' on goin' all 'round the world to see 'ow people are copin' wiv Rhapthorne bein' back on the scene, guv? Wot a nice bloke you are! I'd never be bothered to go to all that effort, meself!" ''-In Orkutsk after Rhapthorne reveals his true form * ''"I s'pose there ain't no point coming' 'ere now we've collected all the medals she wants. Bit of a shame really." ''-After giving Princess Minnie all of the mini medals * ''"We've done wot we was aimin' for 'ere, 'aven't we? Now all that's left is to give the Lord o' Darkness the 'eave-'o, right?" -In Memories Lane after defeating Estark Voice actors *Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese) *Ricky Grover (English) Trivia *Throughout Dragon Quest VIII, there is a recurring gag involving Yangus and King Trode. During certain scenes in the game, King Trode suddenly appears out of nowhere, causing a surprised Yangus to strike an unusual pose and say "Cor Blimey!!!" He gets tired of saying his catchphrase by the time the party visits Tryan Gully, though. **There's also a running gag where Yangus calls King Trode "Grandad". *In the Japanese version, Yangus uses dockworker slang, while in the English version he has a Cockney accent. *One of his lines in the opening scene of the game: **(Original Japanese) "It's gonna get dark if we 'ang about 'ere much longer. I'm in the mood for some heavy drinking." **(English Version) "It's gonna get dark if we 'ang about 'ere much longer. Let's 'ead into town. There's better places than this to spend an evenin'." *He has a scholarly friend in Pickham named Brains. *His backstory of him being the first party member the Hero encounters in his quest would later be used for Erik, from ''Dragon Quest XI''.'' Both have a soft spot for a female (Red and Mia), both have fun arguments with someone who is cursed, (Trode and Veronica), and both seek atonement for their bad deeds in the past. **He is also similar to Dave from the same game. Both are brutish characters that become a loyal companion for someone (Hero and Sylvando), after their normal life went bad. (Yangus trying to go straight, but relapsed on banditry, Dave being a pirate after Zwaardsrust fell to Mordegon's army) Both are even voiced by Fumihiko Tachiki in the Japanese version of their games. Gallery Dq8-yangus.jpg|Yangus' concept art. DQHTWTWBB - Yangus.png|Yangus' artwork for ''TWTWBB. Category:Dragon Quest VIII party members Category:Dragon Quest IX special guests Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below party members Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy party members Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below characters